She Always Loved The Rain
by hinatachan404
Summary: He loved her, without anything in return, other than her loving him back. This was written based upon the fanart from Bai-Feng333 on deviantart kuraxsen


SHE ALWAYS LOVED RAIN…

Hina: this is a story inspired by bei-feng's fan art, She always loved rain, on deviantart…

Thanks for reading! I own, neither the character's neither the plot really, kinda the plot, but not the idea, you know what I mean?

….

Kurapika sat, watching Neon and Senritsu play a game of cards.

He chuckled as he watched Senritsu hint towards which card was the old maid, so that Neon would win…

After a few seconds, Neon let out a ''Yahoo! I win again!''

Kurapika was shocked to find Senritsu looking back at him with an amused expression. He blinked, surprised by the heat that was gathering in his cheeks.

He looked away quickly, getting up and walking out of the room to the bathroom.

He pressed his back to the door, and then slid down to the ground, holding one hand against his mouth, and his other clasped the cloth that covered his chest.

''What's wrong with me?'' he mumbled, standing up, and washing his face in the sink.

When he finally walked back into Neon's room, Senritsu's face was filled with an unreadable expression, as she looked out the window at the endless droplets of water that fell outside.

Neon had moved onto another card game victim, Basho, who sat, eye twitching, looking up at Kurapika mouthing the words 'Help Me'.

He just shook his head, shrugging, while he mouthed the words 'sorry, I can't'.

When he'd finished taunting the poet, he looked back over at the music hunter, who was still watching the rain silently.

''You like rain?'' he inquired, sitting down beside her.

Senritsu jumped slightly at the sudden voice, making Kurapika tilt his head slightly.

''You didn't hear me coming up?'' he asked, once her eyes came back from their glazed state.

She laughed, ''I guess I was just dazed…'' she said, a small smile creeping onto her face.

''But to answer your question, yes, I love the rain…''she said in a hushed voice as she cupped her ears and shut her eyes, swaying slightly.

''it's like a continuous song from a chorus, whispering…'' she said, still swaying.

Kurapika smiled as he watched her, somehow, she always made little things into something beautiful.

''Kurapika! Come play poker with me!'' Neon shouted cheerfully, as a fuming Basho passed by them.

''Good luck, kid.''

…

Kurapika woke up to a crack of thunder hitting very close to the mansion.

''Great…now I can't sleep.'' Kurapika complained after many moments of tossing and turning, to no avail.

He sat up, slipped on his shoes and walked into the enormous kitchen, to find Senritsu watching the rain with a small smile across her face.

''It's so beautiful…isn't it?'' she almost whispered, startling the Kuruta.

''It's a bit noisy, but…yes, I suppose…it is…'' Kurapika stated drowsily, pouring a class of water, and sitting on the windowsill next to his friend.

''Oh, the noise is wonderful, if you could hear the things I can…you would understand.'' She cupped her ears again, swaying slightly.

''I wish I could…'' he said wistfully.

Senritsu's head shot up ''No! No, you don't, it comes with a price…'' she all but whispered, clutching the front of her shawl.

''Sen…'' Kurapika started, tenderly grabbing her hand.

'' I like the way you look…'' he said, making her eyes go wide.

He leaned forward and hugged her tiny body tightly. ''don't worry so much…'' as he said this, a large bolt of lightning cracked outside, followed by one of the large trees outside tumble to the ground, with a large crash.

''Oh, my! We should go see if anything got broken!'' she shouted, breaking out of Kurapika's embrace.

…

They rushed outside, getting thoroughly drenched in the process.

''Nothing seems to be broken…Sen?'' Kurapika asked, turning around to find her swaying again, hands cupping her ears.

He smiled, cupping one of her hands in his, and pulling her to him, swaying with her.

After a moment, they broke from swaying to swinging around, both completely engrossed in each other.

They found themselves dancing down the streets, but neither mad a move to stop.

After at least half an hour of them dancing to the symphony of rain drops, they broke, laughing up towards to the sky.

''Come on.'' Kurapika suggested, pulling Senritsu up and holding her to him, looking down at her smiling face.

''Next time, we should bring an umbrella…'' Kurapika said cheerfully, as he smiled down at her.

''Oh, you just ruin the moment—'' Senritsu's eyes widened as she felt the Kuruta bend down to her, and pressed his lips to hers.

And this was the first time that she knew, she knew that there was someone who wouldn't judge her, wouldn't think her disgusting, or ugly.

He loved her, without having anything in return, other than Senritsu loving him back.

And she was happy.

…

Thank you so much for reading! When I was writing this, this song came on, and part of the lyrics were 'let the rain fall, until all that's left, is just me and you…' I don't own that, I just thought it was perfect for this story, crazy how the world works, isn't it?


End file.
